


Blues Oneshots

by AbsoluteFandomMess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteFandomMess/pseuds/AbsoluteFandomMess
Summary: This is just a place for me to write when i feel bored or generally useless.
Kudos: 3





	1. Intro

Thanks for stopping by but theres nothing here yet :)


	2. Knowledge

What did Leo know? Oh leo knows lots of things- She knows the entries, exits, and air vents of the buildings most used by large crowds or high authority. Up to date time tables of large events; every event with more than 100 people is on her calendar if she goes or not. She knows the simplest way to disarm someone with a gun, knife, pepper spray, and fists. How to use a gun, regular and compound bow. She's highly skilled in the scientific area and came up with a highly destructive foldable exploding arrow. She knows how to make poison quickly and how to make it airborne or be able to unknowingly put it in food. The addresses of authority and power all up to date...it's a habit to know. The entire family line of at least 3 highly powerful people. She knows how to get information out of people the calmest way and the way with the most violence. She knows how to blend in and also how to stand out. 3 different languages including english. How to work a bomb under a car (that one was learned from a friend). How to listen. Follow directions. Speak when spoken too.

From the age she could talk to 12, Leo was taught things she shouldn't have had to know. Ways to hurt people and how to hide away from the consequences. Stay low, stay off the internet. Rewrite your I.P so they can't track you. Make yourself invisible when you can. You are just a pawn to help. Help the cause. Help the family. 

She had two words she wished she had never known though:

**"Hail hydra."**


	3. It isn't your time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You let me make a difference, a place where even orphan immigrants  
> Can leave their fingerprints and rise up  
> I'm running out of time, I'm running, and my time's up  
> Wise up, eyes up  
> I catch a glimpse of the other side  
> Laurens leads a soldiers' chorus on the other side  
> My son is on the other side  
> He's with my mother on the other side  
> Washington is watching from the other side  
> Teach me how to say goodbye

Leo had been shot.

Now, that's not uncommon around here. It's New York and she's a hero. She should be used to it at this point and she is! Just...this time something wasn't right. They were panicking and it was making her anxious. The more anxious she got the more aware she got. Why didn't it hurt? What's going on. Why is she getting so tired?

Her eyes kept slipping closed but everytime she brought back awake. Eyes open again for just a moment before they slipped closed again. A process to be repeated till her body got heavy and they shut for good as she passed out. She could vaguely hear them telling her to stay awake before everything went quiet. All she saw was darkness. Silence filled her ears until she heard them

"Leo..my darling..Why are you here?" a voice called and her eyes shot open. In Front of her stood her parents. Of course they'd be here. She's dead, isn't she?

A sad smile on her mother's face. She was the one who had spoken there was no mistaking her voice. The soft voice had sung her to sleep countless amounts of times. Told her to toughen up and how to defend herself. The voice had carried respect along with love.

"you aren't supposed to be here, Lee. Supposed to be out there helping." her father spoke next, another hard to mistake voice. His boomed and carried strength and honour. His voice scared her more than she let on growing up.

She looked between the two, speechless. Her head hurt and her chest hurt and she was confused but also not, y´know? Like, when you know what's going on but dont wanna believe it at all. It's all a dream. It has to be a dream.

Finally, she found her voice, "you..i..am i?" her voice was quiet and scared. She didn't want it to be true.

"you don't have to be, dear. It doesn't have to be your time. But it's your choice." her mother spoke again, looking at her father after. He didn't have emotion. He never had emotion. But she knew he loved her. She knew then and she knows now.

She looked around. It was dark. She saw no one else here, just them. She didn't know her other family; her parents wouldn't let them see her for fear he'd take her away due to who they worked with and what their goals were. That didn't matter here though. Here it was just them..just...them.

She was seriously thinking about it. She's here for a reason, isn't she? She wouldn't be here for no reason. That's not how the universe works. Not with them, not with her. Nothing happens for no reason. Everything and everyone has a purpose. That purpose was chosen by you. That's what she was taught. That's what she knew. It was ingrained into her. Her brain was trying to figure out the why. She was here for a reason. What's that reason? Why is she here with them again? Maybe to finally find an end? Maybe this was her one big decision. Stay alive or find a peaceful end to her pain. But that couldn't be it. She promised Olivia she'd get her out and safe. She promised Leana she'd be ok. She promised Cel she wouldn't leave again..what if it was time to break those promises?

She didn't want to but if the universe said it was time...she would. Her head started hurting again. Thinking hurt and she just wanted to rest. She could rest here for the rest of time. She could finally be ok, she thought. But would she? Would the screams she kept recounting stop? Would all the information haunting her vanish? She wouldn't know until she actually stopped for good.

The second worry she had was what would happen if she did stop. How would Leana fair? Would they actually get liv safe? Would cel be ok? She can't rest until she knew they'd be ok. She cant leave again just because she wanted to. She had to think of them..but rest sounded so wonderful. She was so tired. But she couldn't. She made up her mind.

"you're right..it's not my time...i..i have family. They need me." a small smile grew on her face as tears fell down her cheeks. She´d see them again, she knew she would. But not now. Not any time soon.

Her mother nodded sadly, and understood the look on her face before everything went black again. Her head didn't hurt anymore. She wasn't completely aware and probably a little high as she woke up slowly. The first thing she was was them. Her family.

It wasn't her time yet.


	4. Death doesnt discriminate

Leo blinked, mind racing as she fell. she was..hit? what hit her? Her hand reached her chest, brushing against the armor and to the bleeding wound. A gun...of course. like the circle had been completed. A set of 3 deaths, the weapon she hated. two for her..the last _being_ her. A sick and twisted cycle. She let a dry laugh out as she rested her head against the thing behind her, watching the fight. Maybe if she let them continue and not say anything they’d win, even if it’d be a lonely death. Like she used to say as she sat on the ground of that stupid ass building, high as a kite. She hoped those kids were clean now, wherever they are. Just like she had gotten. 

Her eyes closed, body going somewhat limp as the tiredness took over before she was shook back to the present. Her eyes opened again, taking a moment to focus on the person in front of her. Leana. Of course it's her. She said something to her..what did she say? It was all merging together and her brain was having a hard time separating her voice and the other noises happening. She just smiled, a weary and sad one, kind of hoping it would help her know it's ok. She looked worried though..had she done that? Did she worry about her? god fuck she failed- eh. Whos she kidding. She's failed a lot of people. 

That's beside the point. Leana was here and she shouldn't be. She should be with the others. She was useful in a fight, why couldn't she see that? Her being here with her was a waste. Yeah, ok, maybe she was dying but she didn't wanna think about it all so she wouldn't have to face the fact she was gonna be gone soon and she hadn't done all she wanted. Let her die in denial, is what she wanted to say. Yet like her ears, her mouth refused to move. To let her speak. Leana kept speaking- probably something along the lines of "stay with me" and "helps on the way." The cheesy stuff from the movies, ya know? The stuff you never thought about having said to you because god its a movie who would actually say that as you die- and furthermore who thinks about their own death during a cheesy romance movie? 

Her eyes fluttered closed once, opened after being tapped on the cheek and closed again. God she was tired. It was her time to go, so, why wouldn't she be? She'd gotten used to it anyway. The tiredness. All she knew nowadays. I guess her 2 week streak would end here. Die with her. Her eyes opened again and she smiled at Leana, coughing quietly. It's a shame she'd never get to say sorry to Liv or reconnect with Lily, but that's life. Full of regret and heartache. Finally, she said something. Pushed through the tiredness and pain to utter her last words, "hey now...dont..dont cry..i don't deserve..your tears..it'll be ok..you'll find someone who deserves you...way more than i did.." She coughed, body shaking, "though..i love you..i will..forever and always kanin..bunny...star..my l-light..goodnight..i-ill- ill see you in your dreams" her eyes held its last shine of happiness as she looked at her fiance before they lost it. Her body going cold while her chest froze in place, breathing her last breath into the world.

There, Ellanora "Leo" Merriam _~~Sarkissian~~_ Mattson died. Held in her finances' arms. A smile on her face.


End file.
